Supergirl: The words we use
by Albedo666
Summary: James Olsen feels stuck...he feels like there is so much more the world has to offer. He is looking to expand his horizons and a meeting with his best friend will set him on a course he never anticipated, and yet, it also offers him a chance to continue doing what he loves. A one shot dealing with the friendship of Clark and James. Set before Supergirl.


**Authors note:** I seem to be doing one shots for a bit but this is not on a romantic nature. I decided to do something different so this is a one chapter fanfic about James Olsen and Clark Kent/Superman. It will be set a bit before James coming to National City and sort of a parting for the two given how much the other was involved in the other's life. I figured since no one has done this I might tackle it. Expect very little drama; to my readers I know you have come to expect that from me. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Supergirl: The words we use

CH.1: The power of words

James Olsen found himself lost in thought as he sat at his cubicle, his mind his own…least for now. Much had changed in Metropolis as the air seemed different, or more like the atmosphere did. Recently it had become apparent to everyone there that the nuisance and threat that had hovered over their city for so long had just been apprehended. Lex Luthor was just taken into custody by none other than Superman and this time the charges were sticking. James remembered how excited everyone was though he imagined there were different kinds of excitement as no one was of the same mind.

Perhaps criminals figured that Lex was hogging the entire spotlight and with him out of the picture they may actually get a moment or two to shine. Superman would have his work cut out for him but it wasn't something he couldn't handle given what he had been up against in the past. Lately though he had begun feeling…unease set in…not that he didn't love his job here but much like Cat Grant had done maybe he wasn't needed here anymore.

The cubicle he had was more than adequate and when he wasn't working here he was busy developing photos or setting up shots in the city. He was the Daily Planet's official photographer on all things Superman…which was great…but he felt like that is all he was doing now. Taking a moment to clear his head he rises up from his chair and strolls over to Perry White's office, the main man in charge.

Perry was talking on the phone when he knocked at the door and he waved him in. "Take a seat Olsen, be right with you. Yeah…listen here Ms. Lane I want a scoop with Lex Luthor so you do what you can to get in there…yeah I know he is a son of a…never mind promised the wife I would keep my blood pressure down, quit the sass and just get it done."

"You really want a scoop with that psychopath?" He wondered if Clark was aware of this. Still Lois was one of the Daily Planet's finest reporters and she was often sent all around the world interviewing mad men or women.

"I have to strike the iron while it is hot Olsen. So what can I do for you? Oh and by the way love the shots of Superman taking Lex Luthor away, mighty proud of you son." James nods his head letting Perry get it out of his system. He was often like this when a hot new story fell into his lap.

"Yeah, thanks; look…not sure how to tell you this Chief but I am turning in my resignation. I appreciate all you have done for me…but…I feel like there is more to me than this. I love taking pictures but I also feel of late all I have been doing is taking pictures of Superman. There is so much going on in this world and so many stories that deserve to be told. I will always think of this place as home…but…after a bit it is all about expanding on one's capability." James did not know how Perry would handle this or the fact he was turning in his resignation now with such short notice.

"You are kind of leaving me short-handed here Olsen, however, I can understand the need to leave and expand on your horizons. I was once young…I know how that drive to be bigger than you are takes over. I hate to lose you but at the same time I do not hold this against you. You've been my go to with most everything Superman related and I might have held you back…in truth I was like that with Lois for a bit having her write nothing but Superman related articles; she sat where you did and let me have it, smoking too.

"My point being…there is more to this world than Metropolis. You deserve to see it all Olsen…say, you know last I heard Cat Grant started up her own company, CatCo worldwide media in National City. I'm not saying you should go there…but…it could be a new chance for you. Last I checked they didn't have anyone flying around saving the day there. Finish the week out here and you are a free man. Best of luck to you out there."

James rises as he shakes his hand…rather glad this had worked out. Truth was before entering his office he had gone through an entire speech of wishing to leave…however he was surprised by Perry White, Chief and all around good guy. It was a good thing he was taking things easier as this place needed him.

* * *

James found himself standing atop the Daily Planet, his blue button up moved about as there was a brisk wind out today. James used to have hair but decided to keep it bald because it worked for him. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he hears the ruffle of a cape billowing out behind him and he doesn't need to turn to know who it is. "Glad you could join me Clark."

"I heard from Perry you were leaving…thought I'd see if I could talk you out of it. However given how many times I have been on the opposite side of that figured I'd just see what is up." James smiled as he did recall those times he had talked to Clark about the risk involved…though he imagined Lois has been in the exact same circumstance.

Taking a breath he turns around to face him…all decked out in his Kryptonian outfit that stood for keeping the peace and protecting any in danger. There was a time that he protected Lex from harm…back when Lex was less maniacal and bent on changing the world for the worse. It was a good thing Lex never did find out his savior was in fact mild mannered regular joe Clark Kent. "I figured it was time…didn't think you'd show-."

"James…how long have we been friends? You know I will always come…our friendship means the world to me. You are part of a few select individuals who knows my secret and you have kept it all this time. I'm going to miss you."

James grins as he walks over and gives him a hug patting his back. "Yeah, same here, but I'm sure you'll find someone else to give you publicity shots."

James pulls away and Clark puts on a fake hurt face, he was a natural. "Ouch…that hurt, so, you considering joining Cat's team in National City?"

"I'm not sure. Truth is I want to sort of broaden my horizons a little first. There is so much of this world I have yet to see through this lense…to see truly see what is happening and to capture it on film. Did Perry put you up to this?" James raises a brow.

Clark grows quiet; his eyes drawn out to the city of Metropolis and hustle and bustle down below with busy taxi cabs rushing traffic to people crowding one another. Even if they were far up he had a pretty good vision in his head of what was going on below. "My cousin…Kara…she is in National City."

"Wait…your joking…right?" He could read the seriousness of the situation and lets Clark answer on his own time. Still…that was big news.

"She has been raised by a nice family…the Danvers, much like how I was raised by the Kents when I first arrived here. National City has been her home and I worry about her constantly. I worry how she will handle her powers without much to go on. I need someone to go to National City and look out for her. I figured I'd ask you…and…given the amount of free time you have it will work out perfectly."

"I see…so…I take this is a personal request then?" James understood what family meant and he did consider Clark to be family.

"Think of this a new beginning…plus…chances are the two of you will work in the same place. Kara has always had a head about her…however she can also let her emotions get the better of her. Look out for her…and…don't crowd her too much. I maybe a bit overprotective and if I were there I might be suffocating her with helping her out. This is a big and frightening world and she needs a friend to just…well…be there."

James sighs as he runs a hand along his bald head. So much for traveling and all; still, he could tell Clark was desperate and if he had someone else to turn to he would. It wasn't like he had any ties keeping him in Metropolis…not since his break up with Lucy Lane, aka Lois's baby sister. Maybe it was a time of change…and…his best friend was looking to him for help, so, might as well give this CatCo a chance and see if it is the right mold for his adventure.

"Alright Clark…I will look out for Kara. She is family and I can do some exploring perhaps at a later junction when time permits. I've saved up a bit but it won't hurt to earn a little more to go on. What about you? Planning on visiting her anytime soon?"

"Just cause Lex is behind bars doesn't mean Metropolis is out of harm's way, however, I will make it a priority to check in on her soon. We text so that will have to suffice for now. I guess this is it…so…how about one last flight then?"

"Clark I have a week left of working here…besides…it has been a bit and not sure I could stomach it. However maybe before I go I can join you and Lois for dinner…figures it is fitting as in some ways it has always been us three." James looks over at him and Clark smiles.

"I will give her a heads up then. You are going to be fine James Olsen…and keep your head about you and I'll be seeing you again soon." The two exchange a look that only those who have been best friends for long as they have can understand. James feels a hollow spot in his body as he feels like he is losing part of his identity. However he was certain James Olsen would be fine without Superman. So as he takes off he watches the cape billow about in the wind till he is just a small dot on the horizon.

"I look forward to it…Superman." James stays there a bit longer enjoying the sunset as it casts about a gorgeous shade of orange and red and he feels this is the right move for him. National City…just what awaited him there…time to get home and prepare for his final week in Metropolis.

THE END

 **Authors note:** So I hope you all enjoyed. I was going for something easy paced and this just seemed the right story to tell. Albeit there is plenty to James's story like his relationship with Lucy and all but I mostly wanted to focus on James and his friendship to Clark. The two have each other's back and well hope you have a great day.


End file.
